The semiconductor industry has a market driven need to reduce the size of devices, such as transistors or dies, and reduce the number of devices for a given apparatus. Some product goals include lower power consumption, higher performance, and smaller sizes. Various voltage regulator architectures decrease power consumption, some of which may sacrifice power consumed during a read or write operation for speed, bandwidth, or output voltage consistency.